findingcarterfandomcom-20200214-history
Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of the series and the first episode of Finding Carter overall. Plot Carter Stevens has a close relationship with her mother, Lori, but her world is turned upside down when she is told by Child Protective Services that she was abducted from her biological family at the age of three. She learns that her real name is Lyndon and is forced to return to the Wilsons, although she has every intention of reuniting with Lori. She meets her fraternal twin sister, Taylor, and her younger brother, Grant. While she begins to form relationships with her siblings, father, and Taylor's best friend, Gabe, Carter clashes with her biological mother. Cast Main *Kathryn Prescott as Carter Stevens *Cynthia Watros as Elizabeth Wilson *Alexis Denisof as David Wilson *Anna Jacoby-Heron as Taylor Wilson *Zac Pullam as Grant Wilson Recurring *Milena Govich as Lori Stevens *Alex Saxon as Max *Jesse Henderson as Gabe *Eddie Matos as Kyle *Meredith Baxter as Joan *Robert Pine as Buddy *Stephen Guarino as Toby Guest *Hunter Stiebel as Zubin *Andi Osho as Susan Sherman *Molly Hawkey as Agent Dawson *Darren Dupree Washington as Cop *Jesse Mackey as Cop *Raihan Baqui as Stoner Best Friend *Jetta Juriansz as Yogurt Customer *Lily Kershaw as Performer ('As It Seems') *Susan Williams as Dr. Simone Weldon *Ikia Walker as Stoner (uncredited) Trivia *Carter loves gummy bears. *Though Carter and Max broke up, Max still wants to have a friends-with-benefits relationship with her. *Before her abduction, Carter/Lyndon liked Grandma Joan's mac & cheese extra gooey. *Carter used to be called "Little Lyndon", and Taylor used to be called "Tiny Taylor". *''The Bourne Identity'' is a movie about a man who suffers from extreme memory loss and trying to discover his identity whilst a conspiracy within the CIA emits. *"GJ5-935" is Kyle's license plate number; his vehicle is a silver Suburu. *Taylor attends her first non-goody bag-containing party. *''Mean Girls'' is Gabe's favorite movie. *Taylor and Gabe have been friends since the second grade. *David calls Taylor "Tay-Tay"; he calls Elizabeth "Lizzie". *Grant was born ten weeks premature; the doctors said he wouldn't make it. *Everyone thought Carter was dead. *Grant can hold his breath for almost five minutes. *Carter calls Taylor "Tay". *The price of Lori's Brain Freeze order was $4.80. *Carter says Lori isn't Lara Croft, a fictional character and the protagonist of the Square Enix video game series Tomb Raider, as Lori can barely throw a frisbee. Media Photos 1x01_03_Carter,_Max_breaking_in.jpg|Carter breaking into merry-go-round 1x01_13_Photos_of_Carter.jpg|Photos of Carter 1x01_27_David,_Carter,_Joan,_Buddy,_Taylor,_Grant.jpg|David, Carter, Joan, Buddy, Taylor and Grant 1x01_34_Carter,_Lori_(flashback).jpg|Carter and Lori in a flashback Soundtrack *American Authors — "Believer" *Sunderland — "Blue Light (My Generation)" *Secret Colours — "Rotten Summer" *Grizfolk — "The Struggle" *Iggy Azalea — "Fancy (feat. Charli XCX)" *Imagine Dragons — "On Top of the World" *Ingrid Michaelson — "Girls Chase Boys" *Natalie Taylor — "Different Animal" Videos Finding Carter Official Teaser Trailer Series Airs Tuesdays at 10 9c! American Authors - Believer Sunderland - My Generation (Blue Light) Category:Season premieres